The Day of Love
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Just a fic about some love between Reita and Ruki!


Being in love sucks and it sucks even more when there's a day purely based on love. I have a list of things a truly despise and guess what's on top of that list. Valentine's day. Which, by the way, is tomorrow and I've been dragged by three of my band mates to help get their lovers presents. They say I have great taste in gifts and what not, but if had such taste, then why is it that every boyfriend I seem to have near this time of year, breaks up with me? Apparently, my taste is _only_ for helping buy gifts for my friend's lovers. Well…then again, I never bought my ex-boyfriends anything because…well because I didn't think I had to. One, I figured, if they really loved me, then they would be ok with that, some apparently weren't. Two, since seven years ago, I never loved anyone of them because I loved somebody with all my heart. Somebody I see every day, somebody I touch and hug, but means nothing more than friendship. That saying, 'so close, yet so far', really applies here and it sucks! Damn you heart, for falling for the _only_ straight member of this band. What the hell? Why are you always teasing me?

"Hey, Ru! How you doing?"

I looked up to see the overly cheerful Kai standing in front of me. I look down at the blank notebook I was supposed to be writing and fixing lyrics in. "Um…ok I guess."

"Good, can I see?" I sighed as I plopped the notebook down and I didn't have to look up to know that he was looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him with a smile. "Nothing, I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh? If you say so." He gave me a sad smile. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know." Why would I? It's too embarrassing. "What are you and Miyavi doing tomorrow?"

His face lit up and his cute dimples appeared. "He's taking me out for lunch, then to the park, the movies and then he said he has a special surprise for me after that. I can't wait! Oh, by the way! Thank you so much for helping me the other day!"

I giggled. "You already said that and you're welcome."

"I know, but I just know he's going to love the earrings. He's been wanting those for a while now. Thank you some much for finding them."

"You're welcome."

"So," Kai sat down and put his head on his hands with a smile. "What are you and Nobuo doing?"

I sighed. "He said it was a surprise."

"Oh, well what did you get him?"

"Nothing."

"Ru…haven't you learned yet? If you don't get them a present then they won't feel like you love them"

I'm tired of explaining things. He knows why I do things…well he doesn't know about _him_. I'm too much of a chicken to say anything.

"Hey guess what?" We looked over to find Aoi's arm over Reita's neck, practically dragging him in.

"What?" Our drummer asked.

"Guess who he's going out with tomorrow night."

"Aoi shut up." The blonde grumbled.

"Who? Who?" Kai jumped up and down.

"That super thin, small breasted, big assed new staff lady!"

I felt a small pain in my heart. Yep, that's right, the only straight man on our group, the only one I'm unlucky enough to fall love with. Reita…has a date with a woman. It hurts a lot. To see him with women all the time. When he comes in late smelling like perfume, wearing dirty clothes, or walking out of a room with messy hair. Then again, what do I expect from a straight man whore?

"You ok Ru?"Reita asked. I realized that I was staring down at the floor, but I looked up with a smile.

"I'm fine, just … thinking about tomorrow."

"Oh, his boyfriend has a surprise for him."

I saw Reita's eyes squint in disgust. "Gross! Ok, I'm tired of hearing all of your gay shit. Fucking, Uruha was giving me details earlier and Kai was talking to Miyavi about it. No offense, but seriously, I don't want to hear yours too Ruki."

I smiled and breathed out in relief. "It's ok. I don't want to talk about it either. So you're going out with…Izumi?"

Reita opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice. "Of course he is!" Uruha shouted as he patted his friend's back.

"Where have you been?" Kai asked.

"Nowhere, but if I'm looking at that clock right, it's time to go home!" Without waiting, he grabbed Aoi's arm and dragged him out the door, making us all laugh.

"So what did you help get them?" Our leader asked.

"I helped Uruha pick out some chocolates and fire and ice condoms. Aoi, I helped him get strawberry flavored lube and a teddy bear with a chocolate heart."

"Aww! You should buy some for you and Nobuo."

"Gross."

I looked up and saw Reita glaring at Kai, but I spoke up. "No thank you. I'm going to head home before it gets dark."

"You want a lift?" Our drummer asked but I smiled and politely declined before heading out.

I dragged my feet in and slipped my shoes off before walking to the bedroom, where I plopped onto the bed. I sighed as I sat up and looked at the picture of me and Reita on the night stand. I remember when we first met I fell head over heels for him. He's so handsome and kind, he's funny, strong, caring. Everything I want in a man. I also knew I wasn't that lucky, I mean the only guy that's perfect for me is straighter than a toothpick. What the fuck? This sucks! Now he's going out with that…that bitch! Ugh! I'm not joking either. She totally ignores me, pushes me around and calls me stupid when she thinks I can't hear her. How can he like her? All she'll do is treat him like crap. I opened my eyes to find the sun shining on me through my window. I shot up and looked at my clock. I seriously slept all night. How? Oh, jeez, I'm thinking too much. I sat up, walked over to my dresser, grabbed some clothes and headed to my shower. Scrubbing my head, I had a feeling that tonight is going to be different, good or bad, I wasn't sure. All I know is, this is another year without Reita.

As the day went on, I cleaned up my apartment, looked through my closet to find a nice outfit. I decided to be a little different and where blue jeans with a plain red v-neck shirt. I walked to my bathroom to start fixing up my light brown hair. I flattened it, used some gel and hairspray to stick it out some. I grabbed my foundation and stared at. Maybe I'll just put a little bit on. I patted a thin layer, used some light blush, a light layer of lipstick, and some eyeliner. I stepped back, looking at my face and the only thing that really stood out was my eyeliner, but I looked nice. I walked to my room to slip on my clothes and I looked at my clock to find that I should leave in a few minutes. I grabbed my phone, made sure my hair was fine, looked over my outfit and found everything perfect. I grabbed my wallet and keys before sitting down and looking at my shoe choices. Out of all of them, I couldn't help but grab my black boots and slip them on. I love these boots, I've worn them for the past three valentines. Reita bought me these four years ago, the day after valentine's day because my boyfriend had broken up with me and I was really upset. I don't know why I was. Then again, I was really depressed at that time. Since then, I wore them for luck, even though I was broken up each time. Though, I guess it was a good thing since they were all jerks. I buckle the boots up and walked out, locking my door. I looked out at the setting sun and took a deep breath before I rushed to get to my date.

I made it to the movies where we said we'd meet up at and I was now waiting outside for his late ass. The sun had finally gone down and I look at my phone to find that it had been almost twenty minutes, but when I look up, I saw him walking towards me. I would have smiled, if it wasn't for the girl holding his arm. My black haired, five foot six boyfriend was walking over with a big smile on his face. I stood up as he walked up and he had the guts to kiss my lips, with that woman on his arm.

"Hey baby." He whispered. I stepped back and looked at them.

"What's going? Who is she?"

"You remember when we started going out, I told you I was bi. Well this is my girlfriend."

"Your…you cheated on me."

"Hey now, it's not cheating. It's not another guy, it's fine."

I shook my head. "No it's not!"

"Don't say that. Come on, we can have the threesome we've talked about."

"I won't bite." The girl giggled.

I stepped back. "I'm gay. I don't like you, nor do I even want be near you."

"Don't be like that Ruki." He spoke up. "It'll be fun. She'll even let you borrow her make-up so you can look sexy."

I gasped and slapped his face. "Screw! You! Don't ever talk to me again you cheating bastard!" I turned on my heels and started walking away.

"Eh, I don't care. You've gotten too loose for me anyways."

I stopped and gasped as I felt my face turn red. I turn a little to find a few groups of people laughing with him and his girl. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I kept my head down as I walked down the busy streets, not paying attention to where I was going. The hair in my face didn't bother me, I was still too embarrassed to look up at anybody. I feel as if I did, somebody will laugh at me. It wasn't until I literally ran into somebody that I did look up.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I whimpered.

"It's ok. I wasn't looking either." The young brunette woman said.

I looked down to find her holding a map and her friend looking at it. "Are you lost?"

She sighed. "Yeah, we have a double date, but we can't find the place and we can't get a cab."

"What place?"

"It was called…Heaven's Delight." Her friend said.

"Ah, I know where that is, but I can't remember street names. It's close by, I'll take you there if you like."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They shouted, grabbing my hands. I smiled and started walking down the sidewalk with them close behind. It didn't take long, just a couple streets down and the restaurant was insight. They thanked me again before running across the street to get to their dates, who were waiting outside. I watched as they hugged and kissed before heading inside. I wish… I had someone. I started walking again with my head down, but an annoying little bug was tickling my ear. I swat at it and lifted my head to find myself in front of a gym. I looked over at the giggling girls, staring inside the window, so I walked over, only to be surprised. It was Reita, shirtless, benching. I swallowed hard and looked away about to start walking again, but then I remembered why I was heading to the studio and not home. I bit my lip. What do I have to lose? I don't think he likes me that much because I'm gay and the fact I go through boyfriends like I go through eyeliner. A lot and quick. I held my breath as I walked around to the front door and walked in. The room was filled with the stench of sweat, but I ignored it and headed to my friend. That's when a big man stopped me.

"What are you doing here puny? Trying buff up those sad muscles, well I'm the trainer to see."

"No thanks." I walked passed him and to my target, who was still benching. As I got closer, I saw that he was dripping wet with sweat and gasping each time he raised the weights. The man spotting him looked at me, then back down as I stepped a little closer.

"Rei?" I whispered, but he kept going. "Reita?"

"I…heard you." He gasped. After a few minutes, I dropped my head and turned to walk away, but I heard a clang. I looked back to find him sitting up with a grunt and he waved to his spotter, dismissing him. I stepped up to him as he grabbed his water bottle and chugged it down. I waited until he was done and looking up at me while he wiped his sweat off with a towel.

"I thought you had a date." I said. "What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first."

He grabbed his stuff and stood up, then wiggled his finger for me to follow. "It was never a date. Uruha and Aoi misinterpreted. They don't use their heads that much. So what about you? I'm pretty sure you once said that you would never step into a gym."

"I…you know." I whispered, looking around. I think he saw through me because he led me directly to the empty locker room. He stopped at a certain locker to put in the combination.

"Well, there's nobody around. Tell me."

I sat on the bench in the middle of the room and sighed. "He came with a woman and told me that she was his girlfriend. He said he wanted to do a threesome, but I told him to fuck off and then…he…"

I looked away and brought my knees up, trying to hold back the tears.

"What did he do?" Reita's voice was…strange. I looked up to see him with a worried look.

"He said something hurtful after I broke up with him."

"What did he say?" This time, there was anger in his voice.

"That…that…it's embarrassing." I whimpered, but he sat beside me and rubbed my back. I started to cry a little "He…said…that I had gotten too loose for him and people all around started laughing."

"So how did you end up here?"

I sniffled. "I…was heading to the studio, but I just walked around a bit. When I was helping someone, I saw you in here and I… just wondered why you were here."

"Why?" He asked, standing up. I watched as he slipped his sweatpants off and threw them in his locker then grabbed a pair of pants. He looked at me, so I quickly looked away. I knew my face was red.

"I…it has less drunks around than going to my place, so I just decided to stay the night there."

It was quiet for a few minutes before the sound of the locker shutting echoed through the room and I looked up to see him fully dressed with a bag in hand. "Let's go."

"Eh? Where to?"

"My place. You're not going home, but you really shouldn't stay at the studio. You can stay the night at my place."

I smiled as I happily followed him out.

As we walked in, he dropped his bag and locked the door. I was cautious as I stepped in the living room.

"I'll get you some clothes and a blanket."

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Of course. No need to be a stranger." One thing I loved about Reita, was that he was very considerate. I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a rag, and started scrubbing the make-up off my face. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Usually, it's too caked on to get off. I turned to find Reita staring at me from the hallway, but he turned away.

"Here's some clothes." He lifted his arm, handing them over. I quickly got dressed and got out to the living room where I sat down. The large shirt was like a dress and the shorts dropped to my knees. I sat alone in the room as he showered, but he wasn't in there long. No, soon he was walking out with just a pair of boxers on. He sat next to me and sighed.

"Why do you date so much if you know you're going to be hurt?"

I smiled. "To hide the real feelings I have for another."

"Who?"

"Why do you care? I'm gay."

"You're my friend."

"So. That doesn't stop you from hurting my feelings."

"What?"

I looked up at him. "You always glare at me when talk about my boyfriends or say it's gross. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Because everyone of those guys are dirt bags who are taking advantage of you. I got mad because you let them step all over you. As for the other stuff, I don't want to know what another man is doing to you. I don't want to believe that you're taken by someone every week."

I knew my eyes were wide. It really shocked me at how passionate and red he was. "Reita…do you…like me?"

He turned away. "It doesn't matter."

I got on my knees and grabbed his shoulders. "It does matter. I need to know because I…" Here's my chance, I can't blow it. "I love you."

I heard him gasp. "What?"

"I…I love you. I have for the past seven years. I…you're straight so I kept silent so I wouldn't ruin our friendship. I didn't want to hurt you or the band or our friendship. I…I've been holding it in and it hurt so I just started going out with different guys. Hoping that one could take that feeling away, but it never worked. I still got butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw you. I still do."

He turned and faced me with unreadable eyes. I was shocked when I felt his lips against mine and quite scared. I pulled away and looked at him strangely, but he pushed me on my back to start kissing me again. Screw it. I started kissing back and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he finally pulled away, I whimpered and looked up at him.

"Why?"

He rubbed his forehead against mine. "Because I love you too. I have for a while, not as long as you, but pretty long. I couldn't stand the thought of another man touching you and I got mad about it. I'm sorry I lashed out at you."

I smiled. "It's ok. I understand."

I closed my eyes as he leaned down to capture my lips again.

I opened my eyes to find the sun shining directly in them. I groaned as slowly sat up. My back was really hurting and so was my lower body. Damn, I really should have told him that I was virgin before we started. I looked down at the black covers over my naked body. I looked over to find my bassist still silently sleeping. I giggled at how he was laying on his stomach, the blanket barely covering his butt, and how his arm was still wrapped around my waist. I slid back down, making him groan and open his eyes, but he smiled.

"Morning." He mumbled before pecking my lips.

"Morning. Did you get enough sleep?"

"No, but I don't mind." He said turning over and he pulled me onto his chest. "It was worth it. Last night was amazing."

I giggled as I blushed. I guess, Valentine's day isn't such a bad day after all. I doubt any of the others will believe this, and it even feels like a dream to me. Then again, the pain in my back side is telling me something different. I thought I hated Valentine's day, that it was a day that ended relationships and brought me pain. Then learned, why it brings happiness to peoples' hearts. Reita loves me. I love him. What more is there to say?


End file.
